Masih Ada Harapan
by Voidy
Summary: Dia bukanlah pemimpin negara layaknya presiden atau raja. Dia hampir tidak pernah berseliweran di layar kaca seperti penyanyi terkenal atau aktor top. Dia juga tidak memiliki harta melimpah. Namun dia sangat berharga hingga dijaga empat pengawal bersenjata 24 jam sehari, tujuh hari seminggu. Karena Sudan adalah badak putih utara jantan terakhir dan satu-satunya. #ANIMALIAChallenge
Title: Masih Ada Harapan

Summary: Dia bukanlah pemimpin negara layaknya presiden atau raja. Dia hampir tidak pernah berseliweran di layar kaca seperti penyanyi terkenal atau aktor top. Dia juga tidak memiliki harta melimpah. Namun dia sangat berharga hingga dijaga empat pengawal bersenjata 24 jam sehari, tujuh hari seminggu. Karena Sudan adalah jantan terakhir dan satu-satunya dari sub-spesies badak putih utara di muka bumi ini. #ANIMALIAChallenge

Beberapa hal yang ingin Saya jelaskan terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai cerita. Sudan ditangkap di negara Sudan (sekarang Sudan Selatan), Afrika, karena itulah ia dinamai demikian. Lebih dari 35 tahun hidupnya, Sudan tinggal di kebun binatang Dvur Kralove di republik Czech tetapi sekarang tinggal di konservasi Ol Pejeta, Kenya agar dia bisa hidup di habitat alaminya. Dan alasan yang paling utama adalah menciptakan suasana yang lebih baik untuk proses pengembangbiakan bagi para badak putih. Kenyataan yang sangat menyayat hati adalah bahwa hanya tersisa tiga, Saya ulangi, **tiga** ekor saja badak putih utara di dunia.

Dua ekor adalah betina bernama Najin dan Fatu yang masing-masing adalah anak dan cucu Sudan sendiri yang merupakan jantan terakhir dan satu-satunya dan sub-spesies yang di ambang kepunahan ini. Adalah benar bahwa Sudan dijaga pasukan bersenjata (dalam bahasa Inggris mereka disebut _Rangers_ ) selama 24 jam penuh. Cula Sudan telah dipotong, hal ini dilakukan untuk mengurangi nilainya untuk diburu. Angalifu sendiri adalah badak putih utara jantan kedua terakhir selain Sudan. Angalifu sudah tewas pada Desember 2014, tapi spermanya sempat diambil dan dibekukan oleh kebun binatang San Diego.

Mengingat di negeri kita juga ada spesies badak bercula satu di Ujung Kulon, Saya berharap fanfiksi ini dapat memberi pencerahan untuk terus berupaya melindungi badak-badak di dunia dan menolak aktifitas pemburuan cula badak.

Sekian dan selamat membaca.

Beberapa orang yang tergabung dalam tim peneliti hewan bertolak dari Jepang menuju Kenya. Para pakar ilmiah ini berniat memberi bantuan untuk membiakan sub-spesies badak putih utara di konservasi Ol Pejeta, tempat Sudan, Najin dan Fatu berada. Sebelumnya, Tomoyo Daidouji dan Nokoru Imonoyama berhasil mengontak kebun binatang San Diego untuk mengirimkan sperma beku milik Angalifu ke Ol Pejeta, instrumen utama yang diperlukan untuk fertilisasi buatan yang direncakan oleh peneliti yang dipimpin oleh Ichiro Mihara.

Sesampainya di tanah konservasi, para peneliti ini beristirahat sejenak. Berdiri tak jauh dari mobil yang ditumpanginya, mereka mulai berkomentar mengenai suhu ekstrem khas Afrika.

"Fuh, luar biasa panas, ya," kata Tokiko Magami sambil mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya dengan kertas.

"Musim panas di Jepang memang panas. Tapi di Afrika selain panas, udaranya juga kering dan pengap," tambah Chitose Hibiya. Tangan kanannya sibuk menyapukan saputangan ke kulit yang dibanjiri keringat.

"Fuh!" Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pria bergelagat unik telah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya berujar, "Dasar lemah! Jangan mau kita dikalahkan oleh panas! Yang begini sih tidak ada apa-apanya! Hahahah!"

Seperti yang dikatakannya, Ichiro Mihara mengenakan jas labnya lengkap, seragam favoritnya yang tidak pernah dilepas bahkan di saat tidur. Sayangnya, Tokiko dan Chitose dapat melihat dengan jelas peluh yang menetes tanpa henti.

"Hoi, Mihara. Mau di mana juga, kelakuan anehmu itu tidak pernah berubah, ya," ledek Tokiko.

"Panggil aku 'Icchan'!" balas Ichiro alias Icchan sengit, telunjuknya teracung tepat ke arah wajah cantik Tokiko.

"Chitose, aku harus mengagumi keberanianmu yang bersedia menjadi pacar dari maniak ini. kalau aku, sih … pasti tidak akan sanggup."

"Ah, jangan berkata seperti itu. Dia baik, kok."

"Baik, sih baik. Tapi kelakukannya itu, loh. Dia betul-betul tidak mau melepas jasnya? Aku yang melihatnya saja sudah gerah."

"Betul juga. Dia berkeringat terus menerus, bisa-bisa dia dehidrasi."

"Wah, si pacar langsung cemas, nih," goda Tokiko yang lantas membuat pipi Chitose merona.

"Jangan menggodaku terus!"

"PAK MIHARAAA!" Terdengar sebuah teriakan familiar yang mendekat trio peneliti tersebut. Nampak Masaharu Ogata berlari-lari sambil membawa sebotol air minum. "Pak Mihara! Saya sudah membawakan air yang Anda minta!"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku 'Icchan'!" Ichiro memarahi junior termuda dalam timnya tersebut sembari memukulkan kipas kertas ke kepala Masaharu. Dan jangan pernah mempertanyakan dari mana kipas kertas terbut berasal.

"Aduh! Baik, Pak Icchan!" jawab Masaharu yang menangis kesakitan karena dihajar oleh atasannya ini.

Ichiro menegak habis air minumnya. Dahaganya terpuaskan dengan ditunjukkannya ekspresi puas dan menghela napas dengan dramatis. Lengan kiri menyeka bibir basahnya sembari berceletoh, "Segarnya~ serasa hidup kembali!"

Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar, rombongan pakar biologi ini melanjutkan perjalanan. Setibanya di tempat tujuan, mereka disambut seorang pengawas konservasi. Pemuda berkulit arang tersebut menyapa dengan bahasa Inggris, "Selamat datang di Ol Pejeta. Apakah Anda menikmati perjalanannya?"

"Yah, selain suhu yang sangat panas, perjalanannya cukup menyenangkan. Terima kasih," jawab Tokiko disertai senyum ramah. Ketua timnya? Sedang meleleh di mobil. Salah sendiri tetap menolak untuk melepas jas labnya.

"Kalau begitu, silakan masuk. Di sini tempatnya." Laki-laki keturunan Afrika itu memasuki sebuah pintu besi diikuti Tokiko, Chitose dan Masaharu.

"WOW!" seru Masaharu takjub melihat makhluk raksasa di hadapannya.

"Jadi ini … Sudan?" gumam Chitose yang tak kalah kagum melihat badak putih utara untuk kali pertamanya.

Sang badak yang terbiasa menerima tamu tampak tak acuh pada kehadiran Tokiko dan kawan-kawan. Sementara dirinya asyik mengunyah rumput di dalam kandangnya yang aman.

"Anu, apa benar Sudan punya _bodyguard_ pibadi?" tanya Masaharu.

"Itu benar. Sudan akan dikawal tiga sampai empat orang _rangers_ yang membawa senapan. 24 penuh. Tujuh hari seminggu." Sang pengawas menjelaskan dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Wah! Waktu kudengar cerita itu kupikir bercanda. Ternyata betulan, ya." Masaharu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Chitose memperhatikan dengan baik badak jantan yang berharga tersebut. Bola matanya tertumbuk pada cula yang telah dipotong, hal yang dilakukan oleh pihak konservasi untuk melindungi Sudan dari ancaman perburuan.

Tiba-tiba, Chitose merasakan ada yang bergerak di kakinya. "KYAA!" jeritnya panik. Dia pun langsung memeluk Tokiko yang terkejut karena teriakannya.

"Ada apa, Chitose?" kejar Tokiko memakai bahasa ibunya, Jepang.

"Ah, itu!" Masaharu buru-buru menarik binatang yang tadi membuat Chitose kaget setengah mati. Terlihat seekor bayi badak putih sedang bermanja-manja pada Masaharu.

"Tidak usah terkejut. Itu Ringo." Si pemandu langsung berusaha menenangkan Chitose. "Dia memang suka penasaran dan manja. Teriakan Anda tadi keras sekali, sampai membuat Sudan ketakutan," candanya yang kemudian membuat wajah Chitose memerah.

"Ma-maaf."

"CHITOSEEEE!"

Suara yang menggelegar tersebut adalah milik Ichiro. Mendengar pekikan pacarnya, ketua tim peneliti yang tadinya sudah setengah mencair segera berhambur ke dalam kandang Sudan dan Ringo.

Tanpa keraguan sama sekali, Tokiko langsung menjotos Ichiro hingga pingsan. "Berisik! Teriakanmu membuat hewan-hewan ini ketakutan, bodoh!" omelnya pada sosok yang sudah tergeletak di tanah.

Lalu Tokiko menunduk pada pengawas yang melihat aksi konyol mereka barusan. "Maaf, sudah membuat keributan."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu Anda pikirkan."

"Jadi, ini Ringo yang itu?" ucap Masaharu senang. Tangannya sibuk mengelus si bayi badak penuh semangat.

"Betul. Namanya diambil dari pemetik _bass_ The Beatles. Ringo memang berasal dari sub-spesies yang berbeda dari Sudan, tapi kami memutuskan untuk menaruhnya di kandang yang sama dengan Sudan."

Bayi badak putih selatan ini sangat berminat pada tamu-tamunya, sehingga kembali mendekati Tokiko dan Chitose yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa waktu dengan bermain bersama Ringo, Tokiko yang menyeret Ichiro yang masih tak sadarkan diri mengajak Chitose dan Masaharu meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka berpamitan pada si pengawas, yang dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Nah, jadi kita sudah melihat dengan mata kepala kita sendiri. Sudan, jantan terakhir dan satu-satunya dari spesies badak putih utara. Apa sekarang kalian jadi termotivasi?" goda Tokiko pada rekan-rekannya.

"Hm, tentu. Kita harus berjuang sebaik-baiknya untuk meneruskan spesies mereka." Chitose menanggapinya seraya mengangguk lembut.

"Yosh! Kita juga sudah mendapatkan sperma Angalifu. Berikutnya, kita harus sukses melakukan inseminasi buatan dengan Najin dan Fatu." Masaharu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, gestur yang menampilkan semangat penuhnya.

"Hm. Itu betul."

Tokiko, Chitose dan Masaharu menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar suara Ichiro tadi.

"Ah, Pak Mihara sudah sadar?" tanya Masaharu menghampiri atasannya tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Icchan!" omel Ichiro yang kemudian mengetok kepala Masaharu.

"Nah, Icchan. Kalau sudah bangun, jalan sendiri, ya," oceh Tokiko melepas jas lab yang digenggamnya untuk menyeret Ichiro.

"Iya, iya." Bangkit berdiri, Ichiro menepuk-nepuk jas labnya yang berdebu.

Para pakar ilmiah ini berjalan beriringan menuju kuda besi yang menunggu untuk ditumpangi. Sesudah semua naik, mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan kandang Sudan. Ichiro menoleh ke belakang. Senyumnya mengembang sambil berbisik.

"Masih ada harapan."

Voidy's note: Pada challenge ini, saia menggunakan individu spesifik dan bukannya spesies secara umum. Pertama kali mendengar nama Sudan adalah dari acara On The Spot yang ditayangkan Trans7 (copyright Transmedia). Setelah itu saia mencoba mencari tahu di internet, dan kisahnya sungguh membuat saia sedih. Manusia yang memburu badak demi culanya, hingga sama sekali tidak tersisa badak putih di alam liar. Hanya di tanah konservasi mereka hidup.


End file.
